Sheldon and Amy attend weddings
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sequel to "Life without Penny" about the married life of Sheldon and Amy.
1. Party

**A sequel to "Life without Penny" about the married life of Sheldon and Amy. Part 1, at the party.**

##################

Professor Sheldon Cooper and his wife Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler entered the apartment of their friends Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke.

Sheldon gave Leslie a friendly hug and shook Barry by the hand.

"Hello my friends, many congratulations Professor Kripke."

Amy gave both Barry and Leslie a big hug. "Congratulations Barry, a two Professor household."

Leslie said "I am sure you two will soon join us."

Barry said "thanks for the congwatulations my fwiends, come and join the party."

Leslie said "how are things with you Amy?"

"We are off to Seattle next weekend, my father is going to get married again."

"I remember him from your wedding, a nice quiet little man."

"He is marrying a friend of my Aunt Mary, my Dad's sister."

Meanwhile Sheldon was chatting to Bert Kibbler and his wife Sara MacDonald.

"Hello Bert and Sara, long time no see."

"Hi Sheldon, we just got back from 4 months looking at rocks in Scotland thanks to my Genius Grant money, a chance to for Sara to see family and friends back home."

"You rock scientists certainly get around, I do almost all of my theoretical physics in my apartment..."


	2. Seattle

**A sequel to "Life without Penny" about the married life of Sheldon and Amy. Part 2, Seattle.**

##################

The next Friday night, after a 36 hour train journey, Sheldon and Amy arrived in Seattle. They were met at the station by Amy's Aunt Mary and Uncle John.

Mary said "welcome to Seattle Amy and Sheldon, I can't believe that you came all the way by train!"

"Oh Sheldon loves his trains Aunt Mary."

"Yes I do, we are travelling back by plane on Sunday, Amy has to be back at work on Monday."

"So is everything ready for tomorrow Aunt Mary?"

"Yes, I think my new sister-in-law will get on better with me than the last one."

##################

Next day the wedding was short and sweet, Mary and John were hosts for the post-wedding celebration party.

Amy hugged her father and his new wife.

"Congratulations Dad, I haven't seen you look this happy for years."

"Thank you Amy, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you and Sheldon giving me the courage to escape."

Then Sally said "Thank you Amy, I would have never have met Larry if it hadn't been for you."

"You are welcome, would it be appropriate to still call you Sally? Stepmother sounds like something from a scary fairy story."

"No problem Amy, please keep calling me Sally."

"The two of you are looking good, you must be looking after each other."

"Oh yes Amy, Sally and I go running together three or four times a week."

##################

On Sunday afternoon Mary took Sally and Larry and Amy and Sheldon to Seattle airport.

"Enjoy your honeymoon Dad and Sally, have fun in New Zealand."

Sally replied "I am sure we will, a chance to see a new country and visit with my brother and his family."

"Back to work in California tomorrow..."


	3. Caltech

**A sequel to "Life without Penny" about the married life of Sheldon and Amy. Part 3, Caltech.**

##################

4 days later it was Sheldon's monthly meeting at Caltech. As this was in the early afternoon Sheldon had lunch with Amy before his meeting.

"Good afternoon Rebecca, here for my monthly meeting with the head of the Physics department."

"Good afternoon Professor Cooper, could you please wait a couple of minutes, Professor Winkle is on the phone."

Whilst he waited Sheldon checked his email

The intercom sounded

"OK Rebecca, off the phone. If I know Professor Cooper he is probably waiting, please send him in."

"You heard the lady Professor."

"Thank you Rebecca."

"Hello Sheldon, How was your trip to Seattle?"

"We had a good time at the wedding of Amy's father. I have just got an email with another wedding invitation."

"Anyone I know?...


	4. Princeton

**A sequel to "Life without Penny" about the married life of Sheldon and Amy. Part 4, Princeton.**

##################

3 months later, at another wedding.

"Look Amy, two of my oldest friends."

"Hello Sheldon"

"Hello Shel..."

"Amy this is Howard Wolowitz, he used to work at Caltech. Howard, this is my wife Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

Howard shook hands with Amy and said "wonderful to finally meet you Dr. Fowler."

"This is Dr. Raj Koothrappali, another old Caltech friend."

Raj tentatively held out a hand to shake hands with Amy.

Amy said "ah yes, I remember Sheldon telling me about his Indian friend. Good to meet you Doctor, I will go and circulate so you three can catch up."

After Amy left Raj said "Thank you Sheldon, you have a good one there."

Sheldon said "You still can't talk to women, I thought you were married? Is she here?"

"No Samina is back home in Cambridge, she is 7 months pregnant with twins so she is not keen on a transatlantic flight."

"How can you be married if you can't talk to women?"

"Well I can talk to related women, when we got married I told myself I can talk to relatives."

"How are things with you Howard, how is your mother?"

"Well she has good days and bad days. My life these days is mostly NASA and caring for my mother. My Aunt and cousin are looking after her this weekend. I don't have time to look for a wife. Who would have thought it back in California that you and Raj would both be married before me?"

"Last time we were all together was Leonard's first wedding, and now he we are together again as Leonard prepares to get married again."

##################

After the wedding ceremony Leonard gave his speech at the reception

"Hello everybody, welcome to Princeton on this very special day. It is so good to see so many relatives and friends here. I am happy to see so many of my Princeton scientific friends here. I would also like to say how wonderful it is to have my old Caltech friends Sheldon, Howard and Raj back here to celebrate our wedding day.

As most of you know I was married before, biggest mistake of my life. I was lucky enough to be offered a Professorship here at good old Princeton, so I decide to make a clean break with Caltech and restart my life back here in my home state of New Jersey. 3 months after I returned to Princeton a brilliant young scientist, Dr. Alex Jensen, came to work with my group. 2 months later my divorce was finalised I invited all my work colleagues to a celebration party. At the party I got to know Alex a little better and that is how it all started. Eight years later we are all here today to celebrate my marriage to the wonderful Alex..."


End file.
